For You
by gleefulmia
Summary: Five time prompts for Father's Day.


Hey everyone! Here's a one-shot in time for Father's Day. It's a 5 Times prompt from the Finchel Prompts tumblr. Hope you all enjoy it and as always, please read and leave a review if you can :)

Speaking of tumblr if anyone wants to follow me, the url is: .com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related, besides the concert dvd and season dvds :) The title is from the song For You by Keith Urban, which sort of gave me some inspiration for this fic.

For You

i.

June, 2010

Father's Day this year comes on what is also Finn and Rachel's 2 month anniversary. As always as the day approaches, Finn slips into a bit of a depression. He sees Rachel getting excited to buy gifts for her Fathers and as happy as he is that she's happy, he can't help but wish he had a father to celebrate the day with as well.

Rachel notices Finn's shift in mood and immediately understands the problem. She feels the same way when Mother's Day comes around every year. Though the situations are different (her mother is actually alive and well), the pain of not having a parent there on these types of days is still very much there. She does her best to try and make sure he understands that she knows a bit about what he is going through, and it seems to help him a little. He even invites her over on Father's Day for a lunch with him and his Mom, before he takes her out for their 2 month-aversary (as Rachel calls it).

Rachel comes over to find Finn and his Mom still in their pajamas. It's apparently a tradition the two of them have. They eat a special lunch of Chris' favourite foods and then watch some old home videos, all while spending the day in their pjs.

"I'll get dressed as soon as lunch is over Rach, I promise." Finn assures her upon seeing her confused look.

Rachel nods and presents him with a small gift she got for him and his Mom. It's not anything special really, just a little something to show her support. Finn opens it and gives her the first genuine smile she has seen from him in days.

"I saw that picture of you and your Dad in the chair and noticed it didn't really have a proper frame, so I thought you could put it in there and keep it by your bedside." She explains. "If you want to of course, no pressure or anything. I even made sure it was masculine looking."

Finn laughs and shows it to his Mom who grins at the younger girl's generosity and thanks her by grabbing her in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad Finn's found someone like you." Carole whispers in Rachel's ear, causing tears to come to the girl's eyes.

They eat lunch quietly, making small talk occasionally and talking about their plans for the summer that lies ahead. After clearing up the table, Finn goes off to get ready to take Rachel out on their special date, leaving Carole and Rachel to talk a little more.

"He seems to be doing ok." Rachel comments once Finn has left the room.

Carole nods in agreement. "I think it's because of you, normally on a day like today he keeps to himself quite a bit, not the social boy he usually is."

"That's understandable." Rachel says. "Can you tell me about his dad? Finn doesn't really talk about him a lot and I've always been curious to know if Finn's anything like him. I do see a lot of you in him."

Carole smiles. "I'll take that as a compliment then."

Rachel assures her that it is, the highest compliment she could ever give.

"Finn's so much like Chris that it scares me sometimes." Carole tells her. "He looks almost exactly like him, but he has my eyes."

"I've noticed. I'm guessing he got his height from his father as well." Rachel observes causing Carole to laugh.

"Right you are." She shrugs. "Finn could almost be Christopher's double in both looks and personality. He's got his father's laugh, his goofy sense of humour, his hatred of anything to do with math, but most of all, he's got his father's strength and heart."

"I love Finn's heart." Rachel admits.

Carole smiles at that and pats the girl's hand. "It was hard for him growing up without a Dad. I would take Finn to his little league games and he would see other boys playing catch with their Dads and he would get this look of sadness in his eyes." She shakes her head at the memory and sighs. "I did my best to be both mother and father to him, but sometimes I wonder if it would have helped him to have more of a father figure growing up."

"I think you did pretty amazing as it was." Rachel says assuredly. "Finn's the most generous, sweet and giving boy I've ever met and he's so genuine and good. I'm sure I would have loved Finn's father, but his mother is equally amazing in my books."

At that moment, Finn steps into the room after hearing a bit of their conversation. He sees Rachel and Carole hugging one another and he knows in his heart that he will be seeing many more of these kinds of moments for years to come.

ii.

June, 2011

"Babe, what exactly are we doing?" Finn asks his on-again girlfriend of a week as she forces him to sit on his father's chair in the living room of the new house they had just recently finished completely moving in to.

"Something you should have done long ago." Rachel says simply as she walks over to the fireplace where his father's urn is sitting and takes it down off the mantle.

"What?" Finn asks curiously.

"Finn, you have some things you need to talk to your father about to get off your mind, I know you do." Rachel starts to explain. "It may seem weird, but you know he's listening even if you can't hear or see him."

Finn gulps and nods as he takes the urn from her with trembling hands. Rachel smileds assuringly at him.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asks.

Finn shakes his head, so she sits on the sofa directly across from the chair he is sitting on and nods, encouraging him to go ahead.

"Uh hey Dad." Finn says, not sure where to start. "I..I guess I'm supposed to talk to you about things like how I feel and stuff, and I know I haven't really done this sort of thing in the past, but someone very important has convinced me this is something I need to do."

Rachel beams at his reference to her.

"I'm sure you probably already know this, but Mom got re-married." Finn takes a deep breath. "Burt's a great guy and I'm really lucky to have him as a step-father, but sometimes it seems like he's replacing you and that feels wrong. I don't really know what to do. I want to treat Burt like a father and all, but I don't want to upset you."

Rachel looks at Finn sadly. She had a feeling that's why he had been so reluctant to go shopping with her and Kurt for Father's Day gifts. She gives him a shaky smile, knowing he isn't finished yet.

"If there is any way you could give me some kind of sign that would tell me it's ok, that would be appreciated." Finn says uncertainly, waiting for some kind of sound or anything. Nothing happens and Finn feels a strange sort of disappointment wash over him.

He looks at Rachel and sighs. "Sorry Rach, I know you're trying to help, but this isn't working."

"You're wrong Finn." A voice interrupts and Finn turns to see his mother standing there with her heart over her chest.

"I'm sorry Mom, this must look so stupid." He says looking down at the urn in his arms.

Carole shakes her head and crosses the room, taking the urn from him with a sad sort of smile on her face and placing it back in it's original place on the centre of the mantlepiece.

"You don't think I've talked to your Dad a time or two?" Carole asks.

Finn shakes his head in reply. "I've never seen you."

Carole smiles softly and takes a seat beside Rachel, who also gives the older woman all of her attention.

"I did all the time when you were younger and before I met Burt, I sometimes still do." Carole says. "There's nothing wrong with it, it helped me a number of times just knowing he was even listening."

Finn gives Carole a sad, unsure look, like he's not sure what to say to that. "Do you think I'm replacing Dad by treating Burt like a father?"

Carole shakes her head exasperatedly. "Not at all." She assures him. "You know, your Dad and I did talk about what would happen if something happened to either of us. We did talk about the possibility of one of us not being there and the other having to move on."

"You did?" Finn asks.

Carole nods. "You're Dad always said that if something happened to him, that he wanted me to find someone else who would love and cherish me as he had done. I wanted the same for him. The same goes for you. Your Dad wouldn't have been angry at you for liking and treating Burt like a father. He wouldn't feel like he was being replaced, I promise you. If you want to celebrate Father's Day with the rest of us, there should be nothing stopping you."

Finn takes her words in and looks at the urn on the mantlepiece, silently thanking his father, because in a way he knows his mother's words are exactly what his father would have said. He looks at his girlfriend's anxious face with a sudden renewed vigour.

He stands up suddenly and grabs Rachel's hand. "Come on Rach."

"Finn where are we going?" She asks.

"Shopping, I need to find a present for Burt." Finn says, grabbing his car keys and leading Rachel out the door leaving Carole with a proud look on her face.

"He's a good boy Chris, we did well." She smiles up at the ceiling.

iii.

June, 2018

Rachel smiles at the tiny picture as she places it in its place inside the card she bought for Finn. She knows he's going to be suspicious of why he's getting a card on a day like today, but she has something very important that she needs to tell him, something that she has known for a couple of weeks, but wanted to wait for a special day to tell him. They've been married now for 2 years. Finn's gotten a job with the FDNY and Rachel landed a role as Maria in Sound of Music, well on her way to becoming an established Broadway sensation.

She sets the card underneath Finn's dinner plate and smiles to herself, placing her hands on her still flat abdomen.

"I can't wait to tell your Daddy about you." She whispers.

"Rach?" A voice calls out from the entrance to their apartment. "What's all this?" Finn asks as soon as she turns around to greet him with a kiss.

"Just something I whipped up." Rachel shrugs. "I know this is kind of a sad day for you and I know we usually spend it in Lima with your mom, but I figured that since we're here this year, we could start a little tradition of our own."

Finn smiles at her, his depression over Father's Day forgotten, as he places a kiss on his wife's willing lips.

"That sounds perfect." He assures her.

They sit down for dinner and Finn noticed she has made all his favourite. "Lasagna." Finn grins. "Thanks babe."

Rachel gives him a beaming smile and Finn notices something is different about her. It's almost like she's glowing.

"You look beautiful tonight." He says."

Rachel blushes as she eats her vegan lasagna. "Thank you." She mouths quietly.

Finn finishes his dinner first and is about to lift his plate for seconds when he notices the envelope underneath it. "What's this?"

"Open it." Rachel suggests.

Finn carefully pulls the envelope open and pulls out the card. It reads Happy Father's Day on the front cover. It's a blank card besides that, so Rachel wrote him a note. Finn gives her a confused look when he sees the cover.

"Read the inside." She encourages, trying to contain her excitement and overwhelming urge to burst out that she is pregnant.

Finn opens the envelope to find a picture inside. It's not just any picture. He recognizes a sonagram picture when he sees it because of when he thought he was going to be the father of Quinn's baby. He gulps and looks into Rachel's excited eyes. He reads the note and immediately afterwards, breaks out into a huge smile and exclaims "you're pregnant?"

Rachel nods as tears come to her eyes after seeing her husband's joy at her news. "I'm pregnant."

Finn gets up and lifts her off the chair she is sitting on and spins her around the room a few times before stopping suddenly and putting her down. "That can't be good for the baby."

Rachel laughs and pulls him in a for a kiss. "It's not going to hurt her."

"Her?" Finn questions. He knows that you don't find out the sex of the baby until later on. The note said Rachel was only 6 weeks along.

Rachel shrugs. "Just a feeling I have."

"I hope you're right then." Finn says excitedly. "I've always wanted a little girl that looks exactly like you, but who maybe doesn't have your puppy dog eyes. If she does then I'm screwed."

Rachel laughs. "I hope he or she doesn't have my nose."

Finn frowns and kisses the tip of her nose. "I like your nose."

Rachel smiles at the compliment and kisses him again. "Happy first Father's Day, Finn."

iv.

June, 2019

Finn wakes up to hear the cries of his infant daughter coming from the nursery. He looks over to Rachel and notices she is completely out. Their barely 5 month old daughter just started sleeping through the nights finally, and Rachel is now taking her time catching up on all the missed sleep over the past few months. Finn leans over and kisses Rachel on the cheek before climbing out of bed.

Rachel moans a little as she senses the bed shifting. "Mmm Finn...baby" She mutters out.

Finn smiles and kisses her forehead this time. "Sleep honey, I've got her."

Rachel nods, only vaguely aware of what she's doing, and immediately falls back to sleep.

Finn laughs a little and heads for the baby's room. He walks in to find Caralynn waving her feet and babbling to herself.

"Hey Care-bear." Finn smiles at his daughter. Finn and Rachel wanted to name their daughter something different, but not so different that she would face ridicule later in life. They also wanted to honour Carole in some way, and they found the name Caralynn in one of Rachel's baby name books and thought it was perfect. The fact that the name meant "dear and beautiful" only added to its perfection. Their little girl is just that. She has big beautiful mahogany eyes like Rachel and also her mother's dark hair and beautiful smile. She has Finn's nose, freckles and dimples.

He lifts her out of the crib and walks over to the rocking chair. Caralynn, or Cara, as they normally call her, looks up at him with her wide, beautiful eyes.

"How's my baby girl?" Finn asks. She gives him a smile and his face lights up. She finally started smiling (actually smiling, not passing gas) a couple months back.

"You know this is Daddy's best Father's Day ever." Finn tells the little girl who just stares at him, not having a clue what he is saying. "Normally Daddy doesn't like this day, but now that you're here, I think it might be one of my favourite days of the year. You're the best gift I've ever gotten, and nothing will ever compare."

Cara waves her tiny arms around and her right arm lands on Finn's chest next to his heart. He thinks that's her way of saying 'I love you'.

"Love you to Cara." He kisses her forehead, before he starts humming "My Girl" to her, which he decided would be their song.

Finn opens his eyes to see Rachel standing at the doorway of the nursery, with a hand over her heart.

"You two are so adorable." She says as she walks over and kisses them both on the forehead. She sits on the arm of the rocking chair as the three rock back and fourth. This really is the best Father's Day ever.

v.

June, 2026

This is the first year that the Hudson family has returned to Lima for Father's Day. They make it a mini vacation and stay for 4 whole days. Carole is ecstatic that her grandchildren will be there to spend the day with them.

They are setting up for supper when 7 year old Cara notices a picture of a man she has never seen, holding a baby she doesn't recognize as well.

"Daddy, who's this?" She points to the picture.

Finn looks over to where the little girl is pointing and sighs. He knew there would come a time when he would have to explain to his kids about his real father.

"That's my real dad." Finn explains walking over to wear Cara and now his two other kids, 4 year old twins Christopher and Lily, are standing.

"I thought Grampy was your Dad." Christopher says tugging on Finn's sleeve. He's, of course, referring to Burt, the only Grandfather, besides Leroy and Hiram, that he has ever known.

"He's my step-dad." Finn tells his son, sitting with his 3 children on the couch.

"I don't understand." Lily says.

"It's confusing for you guys." Rachel agrees with her youngest daughter upon entering the room. She lifts the little girl up on her lap and sits down next to Finn, who now has both Chris and Cara on his knee.

"Remember how I told you that Nana married Grampy back when I was in high school?" Finn begins to explain.

All three kids nod.

"Well that makes him my step-dad, although I treat him like a real father." Finn says. "When I was even younger than you guys are, my real Dad, Christopher Hudson, died after being in a war." He's not about the go into details about the actual events of Chris' death, not with kids this age anyway.

"His name is Christopher too?" Chris asks excitedly.

Rachel smiles at her son. "Who do you think you were named after silly?"

Chris giggles as Rachel ruffles his hair.

"Daddy, was your real Daddy a good man like Grampy?" Cara asks.

Finn smiles. "Of course he was. If he were still here, you'd all love him."

"But then we wouldn't have Grampy." Lily says, beginning to understand a little more.

Finn nods sadly. "You're right Lil. So either way, thinks turned out pretty ok."

"I'm glad we have you." Cara wraps her arms around her Dad. "I don't want to lose you."

Finn hugs her back as tightly as he can. "I don't want to lose you either Care-bear. I promise I will always be there for you guys."

Rachel smiles at her husband and mouths that she loves him. All in all, things turned out for the best.

So that was totally cheesy, but I hoped you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
